Kodak Moments
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: An inside look in the lives of Mary and John. Includes all their firsts. Disclaimer inside.
1. Meeting

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything that has to do with Kodak, The Outsiders, or Supernatural… I wish I did though…_

I was kind of thinking about Mary and John's relationship and I wondered, how did they come to be? Also, a side note. I consider John to be 52 in the series. He can't be much older or any less because that makes him about twenty-six when Dean was born (depending on the birthdays).

**Kodak Moments – Chapter One : Meeting**

June 5, 1975

John and Bobby walked toward the local ice cream polar. They thought they were looking pretty snazzy in their brand new, smoking hot jeans and untucked plaid shirts. Twenty-two was a great age to be. Everything was going for you. So far. John was finishing college for construction; doing very well he might add. He was living at his own apartment. Had a job at the local hospital as a secretary. And he had his own car, a navy blue 1967 Chevy Impala.

The pair entered the store and grabbed a booth closest to the door. As they waited for the waitress, their conversation continued.

"So," Bobby asked, "When are we going to Texas? Only a three hour ride!"

"Come on, dude. We were there last weekend. Plus, I'd like to stay in Lawrence for another year or two. Then I'm out of this hole in America."

"Fine. Want a cancer-stick, Johnny," Bobby asked as he lit a cigarette.

"You act way too punk," John said as he shook his head.

"Those things will kill you one day," the blonde waitress said as she came up to the table.

John looked at the waitress. She was beautiful. Just the right height, with perfect weight to match. Her hair was an exceptional blonde with waves running through. It fell to about the end of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the prettiest color of blue he had ever seen. All and all, he wanted to ask this girl out.

"Nope. I'm indestructible," Bobby replied, "But that's none of your worry, huh, Blondie?"

"Bobby," John half threatened, half warned.

"Nope, that's alright," the waitress answered, "I get pigs in here that act like him all the time."

"Sorry, about my friend. He's a little," John apologized, but was cut short.

"Immature? Sexiest?"

"Yeah," John said as he hung his head. He would never get a date with this girl.

A minute or two later, John had given the waitress – whom was named Mary – their orders. A few minutes after that, she was back with several things in hand.

"Vanilla ice cream with caramel and nuts," Mary recited as she placed an ice cream bowel filled to the brim with some soft serve and in front of Bobby, "Minus the nuts. After all, you apparently have more then your share of them."

Mary smirked, as John stifled a laugh. Bobby, on the other hand, clenched his jaw and decided it smart to keep quiet for a little while.

"And for you," Mary continued as she placed a plate of ice cream scoops in front of John, "A scoop of strawberry, vanilla, and banana. And something special."

Mary placed a piece of white folded paper in front of John, flashed him a smile, and walked gracefully to another table of kids who had just been seated. John – not knowing what else to do – grabbed the paper, unfolded it twice, and read it almost sixteen times before letting it sink in. She had given him her number.

That night he called her and set up a date for the next day. Such a simple thing sprung such a complex lifestyle. But neither the late Mary nor the hunter John would have changed a detail about that day.

* * *

There's an inside joke about the book, The Outsiders. If you have ever read it, you'll know what I mean. :) 


	2. Dating

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything related to Supernatural…_

Sorry if my years are a little off in future chapters, I am trying though:)

**Kodak Moments – Chapter Two : Dating**

June 6, 1975

John was worried. When he talked to Mary on the phone, he found out that she lived with her father. And her dad was a retired Army O-9. John did a little research at the local library and found out that Mary's dad was Lieutenant General. As far as John could tell, that was the second highest rank in the Army. That meant John was in deep crap – if he screwed up. Which he wouldn't - hopefully.

So as John got ready for his dinner-movie date with Mary, he was antsy. And he had a right to be. John shaved, sprit zed a little cologne, and tossed on his suit. He looked rather nice, if he did say so himself.

Within twenty minutes, John was at the Daniels' home. He took one last glance in the back-view mirror before walking up the walkway. John took a deep breathe then knocked. Immediately the door was opened.

There stood a man about six feet tall. He had dark brown hair with a crew cut and dark green eyes. His skin was lighter beige, which greatly contrasted his dark green t-shirt and black jeans.

"And you are," the man's voice almost boomed.

"John. John Winchester." Being on un-active duty in the Marine Corp made John not stutter in the face of authority. John almost became a mini soldier.

"Ahh… Come in," Mr. Daniels said, sounding rehearsed.

John nodded and stepped in as Mr. Daniel stepped to the side. Mr. Daniels closed the door, led John into the den, and offered John a seat, which he accepted gratefully. That's when hell tried to ram down its gates.

"So where did you meet Mary," Mr. Daniels asked.

"Ice cream polar," John responded without so much as a blink.

"Where do you work?"

"Un-active duty for the Marines…"

"The few, the proud, huh," Mr. Daniels asked a bit bitterly. Of course, with him in the Army and John in the Marines, there would be a little rilvarly – so to speak.

John nodded carefully before adding, "And a secretary at the hospital."

Mr. Daniels' eyes bore into John, almost like they were asking every question. Every single question. John wanted to squirm, he wanted to show discomfort, but he knew it was better that he didn't. Because it showed weakness.

"John, what are your plans for the future," Mr. Daniels asked as he reclined in his own seat.

"Finish college, get married, and maybe have a kid or two," John answered leaving out the fact that he might want to move else where in the U.S.

Mr. Daniels nodded followed by silence, which was welcomed by John. Then they heard footsteps. Down the staircase came Mary. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that was down to her knee and brought out her eyes. Her hair was left down, covering her shoulders that were left uncovered by her dress. She had vitually no make-up on and still managed to look like the winner in a Miss America contest.

John and Mr. Daniels stood up, as a sign of respect.

"You look great Mary," John said as he took a step toward Mary whom was now standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Mary nodded gratefully before turning to her father and asking, "Does he meet your liking, daddy?"

Mr. Daniels looked John up and down before answering, "You can date him."

Mary smiled, hugged her dad, and grabbed John's hand, tugging him out the door, all within ten seconds.

"Be back by ten," she called as she shut the front door behind them and turning to John, "Sorry about him… He's controlling. Come on."

And they went on their date. Diner for two, followed by a movie. It was 9:48 when John pulled into her driveway, half expecting to see her daddy sitting on the front porch with a shotgun in hand. But they only found the porch light on and some lights coming from the living room inside.

"That was great John," Mary exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

John just smiled back at the smiling Mary. Before he could do or say anything, Mary was out of the car closing the door behind her. She looked through the passenger side window and simply said, "Call me later." Giving him one last smile, she went to the front door and entered, leaving John alone outside.

The only thing he could do was ask himself when he would see the blue-eyed beauty again. And though he might not know it, the only thing Mary could think about as she lay down in her room that night was when he would ask her again.


	3. Kissing

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

First kiss! Does dance Lol. Sorry, I really wanted to write this one! Lol. Enjoy!

**Kodak Moments – Chapter Three : Kissing**

August 6, 1975

Mary said John had to wait two months before she would kiss him. Two whole months. They went out almost everyday in that time span. But for heaven's sake, why did that girl have to be so… unique? Special? Loveable? Beautiful? Almost kissable?

But John didn't push it. For two reasons. He was afraid to loose her. And he was afraid her daddy would loose something. But either way, he waited. Patiently at first. But a man's patience can only last so long. So when the two month 'grace' period went by, he was dancing.

She had gotten in his car that night and immediately her talkative side took over.

"So, where to," she asked.

"I thought you'd like to see a movie," John answered.

She smiled, "Which one?"

"Your choice," he answered as he pulled out of her driveway.

John counted how long it took to get to the drive-in theater. Not because he was bored. No, he could never be bored with Mary. But because he was excited. Excited like a three-year-old who's showing everyone that he can use the 'big-boy-potty' now. Excited like a teenager who just had their first kiss. Excited like a newly wed couple who just learned that they're having their first child. He was that excited.

John paid for the movie, parked, and the pair went to buy some snacks at the nearby concession stand. When they returned to the car, the movie was starting, so they settled in.

Mary's head rested on John's shoulder. His arm was thrown around her. They looked like the perfect couple.

A few minutes into the movie, Mary said, "John, I'm really sorry, but this movie is boring."

"I thought so too," he agreed as both sat up, "Any ideas on what to do?"

"Just one," she said as her mouth came closer to his.

Soon they were making out in the privacy of John's Impala. So what was their first kiss, easily and quickly became their first make-out session.

Finally, after almost an hour of nothing but non-stop kissing, the movie ended, as did their kissing. John brought her home and made sure she got to the door safely. He brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her when her dad opened the front door. Startled, both pulled away.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mr. Daniels said, "Just wanted a picture."

He held up a small Kodak camera and smiled. Mary shook her head as she stifled a giggle and playfully scolded, "Daddy!"

Mary gave John a peck on the cheek before going inside, followed by her father, leaving John alone to his thoughts.

He got in the Impala and only thing he could think of was their next date as he drove to his apartment. She could think of the same.


	4. Protecting

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, I thought of this as an after thought type thing… But anyway, I think it should be interesting. Maybe unique is a better word.

**Kodak Moments – Chapter Four : Protecting**

November 8, 1975

Mary asked John if he would take her out to a bar. They were both over twenty-one, so the idea worked out perfectly. He picked her up and the drove there, while talking to Mary the whole way there. Once inside, John ordered water because he was the designated driver for the night.

Mary got a martini because she had never had one before. So the pair grabbed a small both in the corner were they cuddled.

After awhile, John excused himself – leaving Mary alone. He wasn't gone a minute and some guy slide into the booth, getting close to Mary – a little too close.

The man put one arm around her and snuggled in close. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"What's your name, beautiful," the man slurred.

"Get lost," Mary spat as she tried to slide away.

"Don't go anywhere," he said as he grabbed Mary and pulled her even closer, "Let's get comfy."

Mary fidgeted as she tried to think of away to get this pig off of her. The man put his drunken lips to her neck as he started to kiss it. Mary's face showed her disgust.

Mary spotted John across the room. He looked pissed. She gave him pleading eyes before turning to the man.

"Baby," she said, trying hard to cover up the hatred in her voice, "Why don't we go out in the alleyway?"

He gave her a seductive smile before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the back exit. John followed.

The man pushed Mary's back against the dirty alleyway wall and put his hands on either side of her. As he started to run his fingers along the side of her arm and down toward her dress, John made his move.

John grabbed the back of the drunk's jacket and slammed him into the wall opposite Mary. The man's nose started to bleed as John turned him around to face John and started to administer a few punches.

Mary let him throw about five good ones before she pulled John off him.

"He's drunk, John," she said.

"He's a pig," he replied as he grabbed the man again to give him another whack.

"John," she said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

John nodded as he and Mary grabbed their stuff and left the bar, heading to drop her off.

Once John pulled into her driveway, he asked for the thirty-sixth time, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"John, sweetie, the only thing I need is a shower to wipe off that smell," she replied.

"You're sure?"

"_Yes_."

"You want me to walk you up," he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

Both got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand to her front door. And this time, John was able to kiss her without her father taking photos.

The next morning, Mary gushed to her friends about how her big, strong boyfriend saved her from some drunken looser at a bar. And John boasted to his buddies about how his beautiful, brilliant girlfriend gave him the chance to beat the living pulp out of some drunken bastard who hit on his leading lady.


	5. Proposing

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Kodak Moments – Chapter Five : Proposing  
**

June 6, 1976

John and Mary had been fighting for a week now. They were in a deadlock. And to be truthful, neither remembered what started the fight nor knew what they were angry about. But they were both too stubborn to admit it. And so now, they were miserable.

Mary's friends decided it was time to take action. They had called John's friend, Bobby and found out something that neither could ignore. And they made a plan. Mary's friend, Kate, would take Mary to her favorite place in the whole world. Mickey's Peek. And Bobby would drag John there. Then they would hope for the best.

So on June 6th, a year and a day after John and Mary met, Kate and Mary went to Mickey's Peek. It was a really beautiful place. It was a small cliff that looked over a waterfall and the rest of Lawrence.

That same day, Bobby took John to the Peek.

Everything went as planned. Kate saw Bobby and ran over, saying, "It's been forever Bobby! Come on! John, there's a friend of mine over there."

Kate pointed and ran off to hide in the woods with Bobby. When John looked to the edge of the cliff, he saw Mary. She was wearing a pretty white sundress.

Deciding that he wanted to be with her, he walked over and offered, "Hi, Mar."

Mary looked up to the only person she allowed to call 'Mar', her boyfriend, "Hi, John."

Both were silent for a little bit.

"Did Bobby drag you here," Mary asked.

"Yeah. Kate brought you?"

Mary nodded, "John, I'm sorry we're fighting."

"Me too," he agreed, "Want to stop?"

Mary laughed a bit before saying, "It doesn't work like that."

"Why not?"

"We're supposed to work out our differences."

John thought a second before saying, "Can I do something?"

Mary looked in his eyes and asked, "What?"

"There was something I was supposed to do yesterday that I didn't. And I really want to get it out."

Mary nodded, "Okay."

John got down on one knee and reached in his leather jacket's pocket. He pulled out a jewelry box and opened it carefully to revel a gold ring with some type of engraving and three diamonds.

"Mary, will you marry me," he asked nervously.

Mary smiled fully and answered, "Yes, John."

John was so relieved she said yes. He took the ring out and placed it on her finger before standing up to his full height.

Mary tossed her arms around his neck, giving him the biggest hug he could ever remember. John returned it before whispering in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

She pulled away a little and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Something that occurs daily in our world, halfway sealed an unbelievable fate.


	6. Marrying

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Kodak Moments – Chapter Six: Marrying**

June 10, 1977

John and Mary were getting hitched. They invited all their friends and family, then planned the wedding out down to the last flower.

Mary showed up in a bathrobe with her friends. They went inside and did each other's make-up and hair. They got their outfits on and gushed over Mary's dress. It was long and white with a sparkly design on the bottom half; the top was a halter with a similar but smaller sparkle design.

John had showed up with his buddies and went inside to a separate room from Mary's. They checked that the wedding ring was okay, checked that everyone was there, and made sure the priest was okay with everything. They all combed their hair and changed into tuxes.

"Good luck, man," Bobby – the last one of John's 'men' – said as he walked out of the room and toward the church where the rest of them stood.

"Thanks," John replied as he walked out behind Bobby. Instead of going the full way to the church, John decided to make a pit stop.

He swiftly ran to the room where Mary and her 'girls' would be waiting. Knocking and pretending to be the priest, he said, "Girls, please come out here. Mary, you can stay."

John hid in the room next door and watched as the five ladies that would be in the ceremony with Mary came out and looked around. Finding no one, one shrugged, "Let's go inside."

Another pointed toward a man and suggested, "Maybe it was him. Let's go see."

The others agreed and soon they were out of the way. John quickly walked into Mary's dressing room and locked the door behind him.

"John," she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he answered as he turned around to face his future wife.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she exclaimed.

"We've got all the luck in the world to spare, Mar."

John came and sat down in a chair next to Mary.

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you. No matter what," he said.

Mary smiled, "What happened, John Winchester?"

"A miracle," he answered.

"What's that?"

"My mother came," John said with a cheeky smile.

"I thought she didn't want to? She wouldn't approve of us."

"She decided otherwise because you stayed with me after she acted like that."

Mary smiled and then the attempted opening of the door was heard.

"You better leave," she whispered.

John nodded and leaned in to kiss his fiancé.

He smiled and stood up, only to climb out the window.

The wedding went off without a problem. Toward the end, the priest said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

John smiled even bigger then he already was – if that was possible – and leaned in to kiss his wife. The crowd went wild.

Mary and John's 'after party' went over well but they had to leave early to get to their honeymoon destination: Florida. Once there, Mary and John had a grand old time.

This completely sealed their life, their love, and their fate.


	7. Conceiving

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Kodak Moments – Chapter Seven: Conceiving**

May 27, 1978

"No way," Mary said to herself.

She was sitting in the bathroom on the floor – a favorite spot of hers when she liked to think, holding a little stick that she had peed on several minutes ago.

It had been several months since anything big happened to Mary and John.

Except now. The little damned stick had said Mary was pregnant. All the symptoms were there. And so were the results, she just refused to believe it.

A week or two before, Mary and John had talked about having a kid and decided that maybe they should just let things happen. So they didn't force things or hold anything back when they slept together four days ago. It was the next day or so after that, Mary started to get sick once John left for work in the morning. She had thought it was a twenty-four hour bug, but when she got sick the next morning after that and the one after that, she decided it might be something else. Taking this test was the final shove.

She was pregnant. Mary was extremely happy. She had always wanted a baby, but this was kind of soon. They had only married a few months before.

And how would she tell John?

The next day, John had the day off. He suggested they do something together and started to kiss her neck, but Mary stopped him, saying, "We need to talk."

John was a bit confused. After all, Mary never seemed so blunt during their marriage.

"Do you remember what we did about a week ago," she asked after sitting up in their bed.

"Yeah," John smiled as he used one arm to support him and placed the other on Mary's blanket-covered leg, "Why?"

"I got sick after and I took a test yesterday… John, I'm pregnant," she said as she looked into his eyes.

John smiled, "Do you want a baby?"

Mary nodded and smiled back, "Do you?"

"I committed the crime," he said, "Of course I do."

Mary smiled and leaned into kiss John.

And so became the big brother, Dean.


	8. Birthing

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Kodak Moments – Chapter Eight: Birthing**

January 24, 1979

John had the day off from work, so Mary and John had decided to go do some last minute shopping for their expected baby boy – even though Mary had been having contractions an hour apart all day long.

John came in the living room where Mary was reading a book as she waited for John to finish his shower.

"Ready," he announced.

"It's about time," she joked and stood up.

John smiled and kissed his expectant wife on the forehead before letting her walk outside, him following.

John turned to lock the door when he heard a small scream. He quickly turned around to his wife, "What's-"

He stopped when he saw the sight of Mary's wet maternity pants.

"My water broke. We need to go to the hospital," she said simply.

John hurried her into the car and took off down the road.

With in minutes, he was at the hospital. He got her out and helped her inside then he parked his car.

When John joined Mary, she was being taken to her own hospital to be prepped for birth.

Several hours later, Mary and John were proud parents to a little baby boy named Dean Winchester.

And thus, the big brother's life began.


	9. Conceiving Two

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Kodak Moments – Chapter Two : Conceiving Two**

September 2, 1982

It happened again. Mary was pregnant. Again. Not that she didn't want to be. God knows, she wanted a bigger family. But she wasn't sure if John was ready to see another Winchester come into the world.

But she had to tell him. So one night, she put Dean to bed early and went downstairs to spend some alone time with her husband.

"Hey," he said as she came into the room.

She smiled and tried to sit next to him on the couch, but he grabbed her and let her sit in his lap.

"Dean's asleep," he asked.

She nodded and watched as John set to work, trailing kisses down her neck. She had to keep herself from continuing the acts of love. She needed to tell him.

"John," she asked.

"Mmm," he mumbled in response. He was still working on the kisses.

"Stop, John. We need to talk," she told him and pushed him back.

John pulled back from his assault and looked at Mary. "What's up?"

"Um," Mary said and fumbled with her fingers. "I went to the doctor today."

John switched into protective mode, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mary confirmed. "It's just… He told me… He told me I'm pregnant."

John smiled a genuine smile, "Really?"

Mary looked up at his smiling face and nodded.

"That's great," he said and hugged her tighter.

"Really," she asked. She expected him to react differently.

"Yeah," he said. "I always did want a little girl. I mean Dean's great, but I'm not so sure he's one to be tied down with one girl."

Mary laughed, "Just like someone I know."

And so the Winchester family grew.


	10. Birthing Two

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Ten: Birthing Two**

May 2, 1983

"That's Sammy," Dean asked his father.

John was standing outside the nursery with Dean in his arms. Mary had just given birth an hour ago to a beautiful baby boy named Samuel.

"That's Sammy," John confirmed.

Dean put his face against the window and looked in. "I'm a good big brother," he announced.

"Yes, you are, Dean. Now, let's go see your Mom."

Dean leaned back and smiled. "Okay."

John started to walk toward room 604. On the way, he accidentally bumped into a man in the hallway.

"Oh, sorry," John said, turning to look at the man.

The man looked up and his eyes shone yellow. John blinked. No, the man's eyes were green. His imagination was running away with him.

"No problem," the man said and continued on his way.

John stood there for a second, not sure what to do. He dismissed the notion of yellow eyes and walked on.

"There are my boys," Mary said. She was lying in the hospital bed as John and Dean rounded the corner.

"Mommy," Dean shouted. He was being impatient so John put Dean down. Dean scrambled up to his mother's side. "Mommy! I met Sammy."

"You did," Mary asked.

"Yeah. He's got dark hair," Dean said and ran a hand over his own hair. "And he's really cool. Can I play with him?"

Mary and John shared a look. John answered, "Not yet son. One day."

And so the family became complete.


	11. Dieing

**Kodak Moments**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Thanks for reading guys. :) Hope you enjoyed!

**Chapter Eleven: Dieing**

November 2, 1983

"John," Mary said. "I'm going to bed a little early. I don't feel well."

John and Mary had just put their six-month old child, Sam, and their four-year-old, Dean, to bed.

"You okay," John asked from the closet. He had changed into his lounge pants and shirt but wasn't going to sleep just yet.

"I'm fine. My stomach just isn't feeling well," Mary told him. She was wearing a white nightgown.

"If you need anything," John said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll be watching TV. Okay?"

Mary nodded and went off to bed as John went downstairs.

Sometime later, John woke up. He had heard a scream. He knew that. But whose was it? Mary.

John scrambled upstairs. It was coming from Sammy's nursery. He threw open the door.

Nothing. Everything was as peaceful as could be.

John relaxed and walked over to his baby's crib. He looked in it and smiled at Sammy.

Sammy cooed in response.

Then something dropped on the bedding. John touched it. Blood.

He looked up, only to find Mary pinned to the ceiling.

And the fire started.

Such a tragedy threw the Winchesters into hunting. For revenge. For Mary.


End file.
